This disclosure relates to a heat exchanger, and specifically to methods of manufacturing a heat exchanger in a housing.
Heat exchangers are devices built for transferring heat from one fluid to another. Heat is typically transferred without mixing of the fluids, which can be separated by a solid wall or other divider. Heat exchangers can be used in various applications, including but not limited to aerospace, refrigeration, air conditioning, space heating, electricity generation, and chemical processing applications.
A fluid on a heat rejection side of a heat exchanger typically undergoes a drop in temperature between the heat rejection side inlet and the heat rejection side outlet. Similarly, a fluid on a heat absorption side of a heat exchanger typically undergoes an increase in temperature between the heat absorption side inlet and the heat absorption side outlet. Such temperature variations can subject heat exchanger components to thermally-induced stress. Such thermal stresses can be managed by incorporating robust structures in the heat exchanger itself or in external mounting components that are resistant to or tolerant of thermal stress, or that can transfer stress to non-critical stress-absorbing structures. However, such robust structures add complexity and expense to product designs, as well as requiring extra weight that is not desirable in weight-sensitive applications such as aerospace or automotive applications.